Una relación (pareja) de Empleado y Presidenta
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Serie de diez viñetas de la pareja Agencyshipping. Quinta viñeta: Siempre dicen que las oportunidades se deben aprovechar, y más cuando son únicas... Al parecer White entendió muy bien el mensaje... ¿Se aprovechara White de Black?
1. Desmayo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí BlackDream-Mary presentándose con su más reciente proyecto...**

**Les cuento un poco sobre esto... Últimamente he estado experimentando el placer de leer escritos demasiados cortitos... Y me dieron ganas de intentarlo... Siempre he admirado como algunas/os autoras/es han podido provocar con tan pocas palabras, tantas emociones... Como sonrisas, lagrimas, risas, o simplemente plantear una situación bonita... Por lo tanto, este proyecto (más bien un reto personal) se tratara sobre diez viñetas, que serán escritos de menos de 500 palabras... No se si lo lograre, yo espero hacerlo, y también espero que les guste mi feo intento...**

**Quisiera que me dijeran si debo continuar o no con esto, y espero que sean sinceros, pues quiero saber si lo que hago es de su agrado... Desde ya agradezco a los que leen y sin decir nada mas, los dejo con la primera viñeta...**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga).

Summary: Ten cuidado, porque tu Presidenta puede llegar a provocarte un desmayo, con tan solo un simple abrazo.

Palabras: 287 *-* Lo logre!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Desmayo**

Black había vuelto a ganar…

Se preguntaran de qué hablo… Bueno, nuevamente el castaño, luego de haber entrenado e investigando todo lo que le fue necesario, se enfrentó a otro Líder de Gimnasio. Y nuevamente había ganado.

Al terminar su batalla y al recibir su medalla, no tardó en dar las gracias y acercarse a las gradas, en donde cierta castaña lo esperaba…

White, la cual se encontraba realmente emocionada por la victoria de su empleado de ojos achocolatados, al ver como el mismo se acercaba, no tardo en levantarse y también acercarse… Cuando lo tuvo en frente, le dio un gran abrazo, provocando que un gran sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del muchacho, mientras ella continuaba animada y emocionada rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Dentro de la cabeza de Black, se podían ver claramente las palabras: "Ganar la Liga Pokémon"; "Lograr ser campeón"; "La presidenta me abrazo".

Muchos de los presentes, que estaban viendo divertidos la escena de la tierna pareja, pudieron observar como de la cabeza del chico castaño que resultó ser el ganador, comenzaba a salir humo, también vieron como su cara enrojecía, y como sus ojos se confundían, tanto, que hasta parecían espirales girando desorbitados… Y así es como todo se volvió oscuridad para Black…

La chica de mirada azulada, la misma que aún continuaba rodeando al muchacho con sus brazos, se percató cuando el castaño se desmayó, separándose de él al instante -y de una manera asombrada-, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por su mirada.

– ¡¿Black?! ¡Reacciona Black!-. Decía White desesperada, mientras zarandeaba al chico de mirada castaña. – ¡No entiendo lo que sucedió!-. Se lamentó, mientras buscaba a cierto Pokémon, el cual se comería los sueños del entrenador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen; se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, opiniones, criticas; ya que yo hago esto para ustedes.**

**Agradezco a los que leen.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta.**


	2. Engaño

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado...**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02, Levy-Chama, Rukineko1, Mst'D, Kotomi-Walker, LaRavenClawDesorientada, RubyLRed, Jimena Yellow y Koneko Matsumoto; en serio les agradezco, y es que sin su apoyo yo no me abría animado a seguir con este nuevo fic. **

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, los dejo con la segunda viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: No confíes del todo en tus Pokémon, ellos pueden ser los que te engañen en el momento más inédito.

Palabras: 641 ¬¬ Lo se! No me digan nada, es increíble como yo misma traiciono mis palabras... Falle en esta viñeta con mi reto personal... Pero es que cuando me imagine la escena y la plasme, me gusto tanto como quedo que no la pude suprimir... Pero prometo que la próxima tendrá menos de 500!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Engaño**

Black se encontraba sentado, tenía uno de sus brazos apoyado en una de sus piernas, y con el mismo sostenía su cabeza. El castaño estaba observando entre aburrido y desinteresado, como cierta castaña de mirada azulada practicaba y ensayaba junto a los dos Tepig, la escena que debían grabar para el siguiente capítulo de la telenovela.

White les sonreía y les explicaba a los dos pequeños Pokémon lo que tenían que hacer pacientemente, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que ella les decía.

Es por esto que White tenía una cara pensativa, mientras se preguntaba que podría hacer para que aquellos dos Pokémon la pudieran entender, y para así poder explicarles también lo que tenían que hacer… Fue entonces cuando una idea bastante buena paso por su cabeza, provocando que la cara de la castaña se iluminara.

White se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en el cual el castaño aún se encontraba sentado, y lo tomo de la mano para tirar de aquella extremidad, y así poder acercarlo hacia el lugar donde ella y los dos Pokémon se encontraban ensayando. Black solo pudo mirar, entre confundido y sorprendido, a la castaña por los actos que realizaba. Cuando llegaron junto a sus dos Pokémon, White lo soltó, le sonrió y se preparó para dar una explicación.

– Bien Black, tienes que ayudarme a explicarles a Tep y Gigi la escena que tienen que actuar para grabar en la telenovela-. Dijo la castaña animada, y con una mirada determinada en la cara.

– ¿Y cuál es la escena que deben grabar, presidenta?-. Cuestiono el castaño desinteresado. Todo aquello lo aburría demasiado, y más porque no se trataba de batallas.

– Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo de la telenovela, Reik, interpretado por Tep, debe apoyar su frente contra la de Rin, interpretada por Gigi, para demostrarle cómo se siente, es decir, para demostrarle que la quiere-. Explico White detalladamente, para que Black pudiera entenderla. Al hacerlo, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y una mirada realmente iluminada apareció en su cara, por lo que significaba aquella importante escena de la telenovela, es decir, el amor entre aquellos dos personajes Pokémon.

El castaño de ojos achocolatados, que rápidamente entendió la explicación, se sonrojo y asintió ante aquel pedido.

Black junto su frente con la de White, y al hacer esto, los labios del castaño comenzaron a temblar, mientras no podía parar de observar a la castaña de mirada azulada que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara. La misma que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, solo que ella tenía una expresión tranquila junto a una pequeña sonrisa de alegría. Pero aquella imagen que Black estaba observando, desapareció cuando White abrió los ojos, y lo observo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

– No Black… Tienes que cerrar los ojos, y poner una cara seria… Como si quisieras demostrar que me quisieras-. Dijo la castaña abochornada.

– S-Si, lo siento Presidenta-. Fue la rápida respuesta que obtuvo del castaño, el mismo que aún tenía el rostro colorado mientras obedecía sus mandatos.

Los dos Tepig compartieron una sonrisa divertida, al ver las acciones de sus entrenadores al recrear la escena de la telenovela.

Luego de un momento, los dos castaños se separaron, y mientras Black aún se encontraba con la cara sonrojada, White observo a los dos Pokémon con atención.

– ¿Entendieron?-. Pregunto interesada, y ante el asentimiento de ambos Pokémon, la castaña sonrió. – Bueno, ahora quiero ver como lo hacen ustedes dos-. Los dos Pokémon copiaron exactos los actos realizados por parte de los dos castaños. – Muy bien, a eso me refería-. Dijo felizmente la chica de mirada azulina, contenta de que entendieran…

Lo que Black y White no sabían, era que ciertamente ambos Pokémon habían entendido todo a la perfección… Pero los dos lo habían entendido antes de aquella explicación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Debido a la fecha de hoy, quiero dedicarle esto a una persona muy importante y especial para mi que ya no esta conmigo. (Perdón por poner esto, se que no debí hacerlo, pero quería y sentí que debía ponerlo).**

**Ignoren lo anterior por favor.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	3. Desvelados

**Hola a todos! Hey, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, si quieren les cuento el porqué luego de los agradecimientos.**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02; Levy-Chama, ezechino19381, RubyLRed, Rukineko1, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Kotomi-Walker, Anormal-Snivy y Koneko Matsumoto; en serio les agradezco su apoyo, y es que no se imaginan lo que me animan a seguir con este fic.**

**Bien, yo se que me atrase mucho D: Pero es que esta semana en verdad fue mala... Todo me salio muy mal, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir (siempre me ayuda a escapar de la realidad)... Pero ya estoy mejor, todo mejoro un poco... Espero que siga así por un tiempo... Lo malo es que tengo demasiados atrasos YnY Con los retos del foro, con mis proyectos, con mis trabajos del colegio, con todo D: Pero de a poco me voy a ir restableciendo... Mientras tanto, espero que les gusten mis intentos feos...**

**Sin más que decir, agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, aquí esta la tercera viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Los dos se habían desvelado para realizar su respectivos trabajos, el mismo que se relacionaba con ellos mismos... El trabajo de White, era prolongar la estadía de Black a su lado un poco más; y el trabajo de Black, era protegerla a ella, proteger a su presidenta...

Palabras: 469 *u* Yes, señores y señoras lo logre!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Desvelados**

Otro largo día de trabajo por fin había finalizado.

Era de noche, y es por esto que los dos castaños se encontraban acampando.

Black, el cual dormía en su propia tienda de campaña, no pudo evitar asomarse y observar si la castaña ya se encontraba acostada. White, su presidenta, siempre se quedaba trabajando un rato bastante largo luego de que él ya se hubiera acostado.

Cuando se levantó y se asomó por la entrada de su carpa, pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. White si se había quedado realizando su trabajo, solo que en esta ocasión el cansancio le había ganado y es por esta razón, que ahora la veía dormida, sentada sobre su silla. Sonrió con ternura ante la vista que ofrecía la chica.

Se acercó a la castaña con la intención de cargarla hasta su carpa (tienda de campaña). Pero al llegar a su lado, noto que no podría levantarla sin que ella se despertara... Y si eso pasaba, temía que ocurrieran distintas situaciones… La primera era que su presidenta se molestara porque intentaba cargarla; la segunda era que su presidenta se molestara por despertarla; la tercera era que su presidenta se molestara por NO despertarla para que continuara realizando su trabajo… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Todas esas situaciones eran malas!

Pero tenía que hacer algo… Sino la chica se enfermaría, pues la noche era fría, y no quería que eso pasara, no quería que su presidenta se resfriara... No luego de lo que paso…

Lo pensó por unos breves segundos...

Su única opción era taparla con su chaqueta azul, celeste y blanca…

o-o-o-o-o-o

White se despertó, estaba algo entumecida, pero sabía que eso era porque se había quedado dormida sobre su silla.

Lo que no sabía era porque sentía como si su empleado castaño le estuviera dando un abrazo…

Abrió sus pesados parpados, y finalmente noto el porqué de esa sensación. Sobre sus hombros estaba la razón… Allí, sobre ella, estaba su chaqueta, la chaqueta del castaño de ojos achocolatados… La chaqueta de Black…

Acerco la manga de aquella prenda hacia su cara, y sonrió cuando el perfume masculino envolvió sus sentidos. Aquella acción y sensación, por alguna razón la había llenado de ánimos.

Se levantó, se estiro, y nuevamente sonrió.

Se acercó lentamente a la tienda de campaña de su empleado castaño, abrió el cierre de la puerta sin mucho cuidado, y grito llena de entusiasmo:

– ¡Arriba Black, hoy es un hermoso día para trabajar!-.

En cambio Black, se removió entre dormido. – Cinco minutos más, presidenta-. Esa fue su adormilada respuesta, mientras se tapaba la cara con su gorra negra blanca y roja.

White suspiro, él jamás cambiara...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquel castaño se había quedado levantado y se había desvelado, para velar por su seguridad y bienestar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bien esto es oficial... Mi querer un Black! A quien me lo de, le prometo que un duende montado en un unicornio que vomita arcoiris, le dará su olla de oro (?) Okno...**

**Bueno, lastimosamente esto era un poco más largo, pero debido a mi reto personal, suprimí algunas cosas... Nada importante :D Deje lo mejor para ustedes (?) Ah, y con respecto al resfriado, algunos sabrán a que me refiero, hago referencia a mi fic "Pequeño resfriado", no es necesario que lo lean si no quieren hacerlo, pero me agrado la idea de dejar un trauma en Black xD**

**Tengo varias cosas pensadas para las viñetas, lo malo es que todas se me mezclan y no se que escribir o De todas formas creo que es bueno tener varias ideas, lo malo es no saber plasmarlas YnY**

**Ya para la otra tengo una, y para otra más tengo otra xD No se cual subiré primero, lo que si voy a decir, es que: "Akita, en la próxima, o en la próxima de la próxima (?) subiré tu kiss (?) xD que me pediste :3 Aunque sera insinuación, lo siento xox"**

**Bien, perdón por no parar de parlotear... Es que los extrañaba x3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco por haber entrado.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen :')**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	4. Descanso

**Hola a todos! Hey (me gusta poner hey xD), espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado...**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Kotomi-Walker; AkitaCami02, RubyLRed, ezechino19381, JimenaYellow, Levy-Chama, Rukineko1, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Koneko Matsumoto, Anormal-Snivy y a Kenshi yunibsarunaito; en serio, en serio no saben cuanto les agradezco por seguir apoyándome con esto... En verdad muchas gracias, y es que sin su apoyo yo no hubiera animado a seguir con este fic. **

**Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, y si lo hice, discúlpenme D: En realidad estoy en un momento de falta de inspiración, pero al pensar en estos dos, se me hizo imposible no crear esta situación... Asique espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten x3  
**

**En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir... **

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, aquí los dejo con la cuarta viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Todas las personas de vez en cuando necesitamos un descanso, en especial estos dos castaños, los mismos que siempre se están esforzando para realizar sus respectivos trabajos, y asimismo para lograr cumplir sus sueños más anhelados... Claro que los dos chicos siempre lo realizan unidos, ambos realizan un trabajo en equipo...

Palabras: 493 :x Si, esta bien, esta vez también lo logre... Pero ash, esta vez me quede con ganas de escribir más -3- Supongo que esta fue la maldición que me tiro Levy-Chama D: Para la próxima no aseguro cumplir con mi reto personal, pues reitero que me quede con ganas de escribir más, y como la próxima es lo que le prometí a Akita, pues, lo haré sin restricciones :D

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Descanso**

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y trabajo.

Es en lo único en lo que su presidenta se había estado concentrando, y es lo único que la castaña se había encontrado realizando…

Su vista no había cambiado por días.

Lo único que veía era:

Su presidenta practicando junto a Tep y Gigi la actuación que debían realizar para su siguiente grabación.

Su presidenta llevando a ambos Pokémon a la grabación.

Su presidenta haciendo cuentas.

Su presienta haciéndole promoción a la agencia.

Su presidenta repartiendo aquellas tarjetas.

¡No hacía nada más, es lo único que hacía! ¡Podría gritar! Estaba harto, ya estaba muy cansado. Su (escasa) paciencia se había agotado.

Ella merecía un descanso…

¡Ambos merecían un descanso!

o-o-o-o-o

Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar.

Eso era lo único que hacia Black. Es más, esa era su mayor preocupación. Era lo único que pasaba por esa cabeza castaña, era en lo único que pensaba.

Siempre era lo mismo…

Practicar, entrenar para batallas. Tanto a él mismo, como también a su equipo.

Planear estrategias para las peleas.

Estudiar ataque y defensa.

Pasar horas metido en la biblioteca para saber, aprender, y conocer más de sus rivales.

Y claro, además de todo eso, también gritar su sueño a los cuatro vientos.

Eso es todo lo que hacía Black. Es en lo único que pensaba, en lo único que se concentraba. Y ella ya estaba cansada…

Estaba cansada, harta. Le quería gritar, lo quería regañar. Eso así no podía continuar…

Su empleado castaño merecía un descanso…

¡Ambos merecían un descanso!

o-o-o-o-o

Dos castaños, los mismos que parecían bastante enojados, caminaban rápidamente a su encuentro.

Ambos caminaban rápido, y daban grandes zancadas, haciendo así sus pasos, más fuertes, sonoros y pesados.

Terminaron de acortar la distancia que los separaba, quedando así los dos enfrentados…

Los dos se miraron por unos escasos segundos, cruzando así ambas miradas, azulada y castaña, enojadas.

– Black-.

– Presidenta-.

– ¡Necesitamos un descanso!-. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego de eso, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, para luego mirarse divertidos.

– Tu-.

– Usted-.

– ¿También lo cree/s?-. Nuevamente sus voces se mezclaron cuando los dos hablaron, provocando así en ambos que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o

Dos castaños se encontraban sentados en un banco, ambos a la sombra de un árbol.

Los dos chicos observaban como fluía la corriente de un tranquilo río. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, por lo que producía un contraste bastante agradable con aquel espejo de cristalina agua, en donde se reflejaban las nubes rosadas, y las estrellas que apenas se asomaban.

Si, había sido un agradable día de descanso para ambos, y así es como planeaban terminarlo.

Ambos relajados…

Se miraron, compartieron un sonrojo y luego ambos apartaron el rostro.

Si, los dos se habían preocupado por el otro...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bien, ya saben que más o menos tengo una idea para la próxima viñeta... Pero como terrible perfeccionista (o detallista, como les guste más) que soy, seguro tratare de cumplir con el reto... Aun así no lo se... Mientras tanto tendrán que esperar a que mi cabecita e inspiración decidan ponerse a realizar su trabajo UnU**

**Bueno, ya sabes Akita, espero para la próxima si poder traer tu kiss... Por favor espéralo n-n**

**Creo que ahora si ya no tengo nada más que decir. **

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Recuerden que tienen que hacerme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	5. Sueños y besos

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado por esto~ **

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02; RubyLRed; Rukineko1; Koneko Matsumoto; Anormal-Snivy; Kenshi yunibsarunaito; Kotomi-Walker; LaRavenclawDesorientada; Levy-Chama; Oscaroso y a SaRashi; en verdad gracias, y es que sin su apoyo yo no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic. En serio se los agradezco. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer y dejar un review, por seguir y poner en favoritos el fic, en serio no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**

**Bueno, este capítulo esta dedicado a Akita-chan. Akita, en verdad muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo en todo, no me alcanzan las palabras para decirte gracias, en serio te lo hiper agradezco! Espero que te guste el beso, aunque, pues, es insinuación, lo siento xox" Además no se porque me cuesta redactar besos, perdón si no quedo lindo u.u (a mi personalmente no me termino de conformar, pero ya no lo podía arreglar más D:)**

**Bien, esta vez no me tarde, ¿verdad? *le tiran un vaso con agua en la cara* T^T**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo más...**

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin esperar más, aquí esta la quinta viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Siempre dicen que las oportunidades se deben aprovechar, y más cuando son únicas... Al parecer, White entendió muy bien el mensaje...

Palabras: 1377... En momentos así uno solo puede decir... ¡Al demonio mi reto personal, me pase unas 877 palabras! (?) xD

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sueños y besos**

– Presidenta, me duele mucho la cabeza-. Dijo el muchacho con sus ojos achocolatados cerrados. Asimismo también tenía el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de dolor, adornaba su rostro, mientras tomaba un puñado de sus cabellos castaños con su mano, y los masajeaba suavemente contra el sector afectado.

Así es, siempre era lo mismo con Black, en aquellas circunstancias… Al castaño siempre le pasaba eso cuando su Presidenta le pedía que la ayudara con las tareas de la Agencia…

Black era un chico realmente listo. Era calculador, estudioso, y alguien concentrado en su objetivo y/o trabajo. Pero cuando se trataba de aquellas tareas y no de peleas, el poder de concentración del muchacho, era realmente malo… Ni con Musha ayudándolo podía lograr estar concentrado… Es por eso que se terminaba sobrecargando, y posteriormente a eso, terminaba adolorido y confundido.

Justamente esto es lo que está sucediendo en esos momentos...

Ambos castaños se encontraban en la sala de la gran habitación de aquel hotel, donde se habían quedado la noche anterior, porque estaba lloviendo, –sino, hubieran acampado como hacían habitualmente cuando estaba despejado–, y ya que habían tenido esa oportunidad, White había resuelto no dejarla pasar, ni desperdiciarla… Por eso había decidido que en esos momentos se dedicarían a trabajar, y a realizar las tareas que tenían pendientes para la Agencia.

Tenían que hacer cuentas; hacer promociones para la Agencia; repartir y preparar tarjetas; examinar, caracterizar y clasificar los nuevos talentos Pokémon; analizar y estudiar, los trabajos y las propuestas hechas para la Agencia BW; entre otras cosas similares.

Si, era un largo y pesado trabajo, y más para aquel castaño, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a realizarlo… Eso era demasiado para el cerebro del muchacho, ya que el mismo siempre se encontraba pensando en su sueño más anhelado.

Los dos estaban sentados en el gran y cómodo sillón de aquella habitación. White estaba escribiendo en la notebook que le habían prestado en la recepción, mientras que Black era el encargado de ver, separar y clasificar, las fichas de los talentos Pokémon, para los diferentes trabajos solicitados. Pero la cabeza del castaño no soportaba nada más, ya ni siquiera distinguía las palabras que estaban en la hoja al frente de su cara. Todo se le mezclaba, y no tenía concentración en lo absoluto… Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar en el segundo que estaba próximo a pasar, hasta podría jurar que un Pokémon lo estaba atacando con **Confusión**… En verdad estaba sufriendo… Era como si lo apuñalaran, no podía explicar cómo era aquel dolor, que lo consumía en esos momentos… En verdad era, una sensación realmente fea y molesta.

– ¿Musha no puede serte de ayuda? Es que si Musha se come tus sueños, bueno, en este caso tus pensamientos, y deja así tu mente en blanco, te aliviaría el dolor que estas sintiendo, ¿no es cierto?-. Espeto la castaña de mirada azulada, mientras se llevaba un dedo hacia su labio inferior, dando a entender con esa acción, que estaba pensando.

Black nuevamente se llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, solo que esta vez se despeino algo desesperado sus cabellos castaños. – No, en este momento mi sueño no tiene un buen sabor, ya que estoy muy adolorido… A Musha no le gusta…-. Dijo Black para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando su cuello en el respaldo del sofá; dejando aquella extremidad levemente colgando.

White observó atentamente los actos realizados por el castaño y posteriormente sonrió cuando este los hubo finalizado.

– Bien Black, entonces descansa-. Está bien, su empleado de ojos achocolatados había realizado un buen trabajo –para no estar acostumbrado a realizarlo–, no habría ningún problema si lo dejaba descansar por un rato, mientras ella continuaba realizando el trabajo de ambos… Además, el pobre chico en verdad estaba muy adolorido, y a ella no le importaba trabajar de más para que él descansara, puesto que realmente estaba bastante preocupada.

o-o-o-o-o

Al cabo de una hora, White ya no daba para más… Era ella la que ahora se encontraba semimuerta…

La castaña dejo a un lado la notebook, y se estiro aun sentada sobre el sillón, estirando sus músculos agarrotados. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió mirar al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado. Volteó su rostro, y entonces se percató del porqué el chico estaba tan tranquilo… Black se había quedado dormido… Si, se había dormido ahí sentado, aun con su cabeza colgando…

Sonrió con ternura y a la vez con preocupación, aquella posición no era la mejor para la concesión de un buen sueño… Pero no podía hacer nada, quizás si lo dejaba dormir ya no iba a sufrir aquel dolor que lo había estado atormentando hace un rato. Por lo tanto, le dio un último vistazo al tierno castaño, para luego ella también cerrar sus parpados, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola también colgar levemente…

La chica había forzado demasiado su vista, esa era la principal razón por la cual ahora sus ojos le escocían, además de que estaban cansados y pesados… Es por eso que los quería mantener por un momento cerrados, para descansarlos. Pero no, la castaña no había podido mantener ni cinco segundos cerrados los parpados, cuando los abrió, porque sintió un peso extra sobre ella…

Black se había deslizado por el sillón hasta quedar apoyado en el hombro de White, pero eso no le basto al castaño para encontrar la comodidad que estaba buscando, por lo tanto se continuó deslizando hasta las piernas de la chica de mirada azulina, la misma que lo miraba con una mueca asombrada en su ahora colorada cara…

Black se giró, y quedó boca arriba. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su respiración era acompasada y tranquila.

La castaña sonrió ante la adorable imagen que ofrecía el Entrenador Pokémon. Pero aquella sonrisa pronto se transformó en una picara, la misma que ahora estaba esbozada en su cara levemente sonrojada, mientras que una idea bastante buena cruzaba por su cabeza…

– Black, ¿aun te duele la cabeza?-. Pregunto la castaña, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta. – Bueno, entonces este será tu medicamento-. White beso dulcemente la frente del muchacho de ojos achocolatados, y luego de un momento se separó de la pálida piel del chico. Se separó con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios, y con el rostro un poco más sonrojado.

– Presidenta…-.

White primeramente se tensó al escuchar la voz de su empleado castaño, pensando que se había despertado, pero luego se relajó –sin siquiera notar que se había tensado– cuando se percató de que el chico aún se encontraba dormido… Y entonces sonrió… El castaño hablaba dormido, y además, Black soñaba con ella…

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en la cara de la conmovida chica, solo que esta era una sonrisa tierna. Fue entonces cuando White miro por instinto hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie los estuviera mirando. Cuando lo hubo comprobado, comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Black, hasta que finalmente acorto toda la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios con los de su empleado castaño. La castaña de mirada azulada se mantuvo congelada por unos segundos prolongando aquel delicado y tierno acto.

Pero luego de un momento se separó para no despertar a chico… Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro por los actos que había realizado…

o-o-o-o-o

Black se despertó, y recién en ese momento se percató de que se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón. Se levantó y por instinto se tocó los labios con los dedos de su mano…

El castaño había soñado que su Presidenta lo había besado…

– ¡¿Pero qué clase de sueños estoy teniendo?! ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre estoy soñando eso?!-. Se auto regaño el castaño enfadado. Y fue recién en ese momento cuando noto que se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de su Presidenta, la misma que ahora se encontraba dormida… El rostro de Black se tornó de un intenso color rojo… Y ahí fue cuando decidió que iría a entrenar por un rato, pues esa era la mejor manera para despejar su cabeza…

White abrió un ojo y observó, como el castaño salía corriendo de la habitación, bastante apresurado… Entonces una nueva sonrisa surco sus rosados labios…

– Asique Black tiene esa clase de sueños, sueña con besos~.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Waaah, White, eres una aprovechada (?)**

**Bueno, aquí les di el beso n-n Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y en especial espero que te haya gustado a ti Akita :3**

**Espero que estés feliz Rukineko, salve la salud mental de Black :D -o al menos hice el intento-**

**Bien, como estoy triste porque me hice spoiler a mi misma y encima uno feo, les comparto el sentimiento... Pobre Black *llora* Mi cosita, se que al final todo se va a aclarar, confió en que Musha vuelva y no tenga la culpa, pero... pero... *snif* Pobresitoooo *se va llorando*. (Yo se que me aman -3-)**

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo...**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Recuerden que deben hacerme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, así como hizo Akita, yo tratare de cumplir lo que me pidan x3**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


End file.
